


i take every day (to be with you)

by cookieland (tayzers)



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: (a little), Cuddling, Depression, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Soft and gay, Tender Sex, but like very little hurt lots of comfort, idk they're gay, ill add more tags for the smut in chapter 2, rating will be updated as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayzers/pseuds/cookieland
Summary: dj gets a little lonely.
Relationships: DJ Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello its me again back with some self indulgence djlemon fanfic. i ended up not properly grammarizing this one b4 posting cus im lazy and it fits it better, anyways. hope you dont mind it!  
> title is from thoughts on love and work by kilo kish. its a good song and honestly the album its on is amazing so you should definitely check it out!

you're sitting on your couch, minding your own business rewatching one of your favorite shows, when youre suddenly struck with an indescribably lonely feeling. you try to ignore it, but it starts to gnaw at you, making your thoughts dark. you sigh and get up.

your boyfriend is sitting at his desktop setup, gaming away. you dont know what hes playing, but hopefully it wont be too hard for him to keep doing it when you crawl into his lap. youre silent as you approach, and he pauses his game and looks up at you, an eyebrow raised. you frown at him and just sit on his lap. you want to turn around and face him, but thats impossible in this stupid gaming chair without you doing weird things with your legs. this will do for now, though.

lem puts down his controller and wraps his hands around your stomach. he rests his head on your shoulder and youre glad for the contact. he's so warm. "whats up dj?"

"nothin." its only a small lie, but you dont really wanna get into it right now. you just want to be held, and your boyfriend is right here and willing, isnt he?

"i wont press you if you dont want to talk babe. just remember that i love you." he squeezes you a little before picking his remote back up and continuing to play.

youre quiet, watching his character move around the screen. he appears to be farming. his character actually looks remarkably like him. you watch silently as he runs around, going through a town and talking to people, selling things, even going into a cave and killing monsters. he kills everything pretty easily, so you guess he must be good at this game. his farm is really big, too. well, your boyfriend is a multitalented guy.

you both sit there silently for a while, you watching him play and listening to his breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall ever so slightly. its calming, but it doesn't really help your touch starvation. you dont want to interrupt him any more than you already have, but... you know that if he knew how you were feeling he wouldve already stopped playing to try and help. "lem?"

"hm?" he immediately pauses the game, so you know his full attention is on you. "can we cuddle? please?" you say it quietly out of embarrassment, but it seems he heard you loud and clear regardless. he immediately moves to save and exit his game.

"yeah, of course. always." you stand up and he follows suit, taking hold of you hand. you walk together back to the couch where you left the tv on. you sit down and put your feet up, curling up against the arm of the couch. lem grabs the blanket you keep on the other side and puts it over the both of you when he sits down. he gently moves you from your spot pressed against the arm of the couch and guides you into his arms, so that youre practically sitting on him. but its good. hes so close like this, and the proximity almost makes you forget your bad mood.

you turn and press your face into his shoulder. he smells nice. fresh, a little citrusy. youre pretty sure hes putting on an anime while youre clinging to him like he might disappear if you dont hold on tight enough. he doesnt say anything about your overly clingy behavior, just pets the top of your head and runs his hands through your hair.

you like this spot. you feel safe here. in his arms, you feel a lot less lonely. hes always gentle with you, and now is no exception. his fingers against your scalp relax you, and you find yourself starting to nod off. you dont want to fall asleep, you want to be awake to treasure this moment. unfortunately, you cant resist the urge to sleep enough to stay awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i said soon i meant almost a full month later ok. also i wasnt expecting the first part to get like any attention at all so like thanks for the kudos? maybe my gay hurt/comfort djlemon has a place in the fandom

when you wake up, your head is in lemons lap and he's looking down at you with a peaceful look on his face. "good morning, sleepyhead."

"did i sleep for that long?" you ask. you dont want to move just yet, but you wish that you were closer to him.

"not that long, only an hour. you nearly fell off the couch in the position you were in, so i moved you." he moves his hand to caress the side of your face, and you lean into it a little.

"oh. thanks." he pushes your hair out of your face, and tucks it behind your ear. the movement is unexpectedly intimate, and it makes your heart ache.

"who knew head scratches knocked you out so fast?" he laughs a little as he says it, and youre immediately struck by how in love with him you are. everything about him is wonderful to you. his slightly crooked smile, his soft, warm, freckle spattered skin, his laugh that makes you feel like the center of the universe. his touch, his warmth, the way he holds you close. its almost overwhelming how amazing he is.

instead of vocalizing your gay thoughts, you reply "i was just sleepy."

he laughs again. "oh yeah?" his hand returns to your hair again, taking strands of it in his hand and simply feeling it. whenever one falls out of place, he brushes it back behind your ear.

"yeah. i was sleepy."

"sure, babe. whatever you say." the contented smile on his face makes you want to tell a million stupid lies, keep telling them no matter how ridiculous they are, as long as it keeps that smile on his face. as long as he looks happy like that all the time. your mind is racing like it always does, but he manages to fill your thoughts completely, leaving no room for the sadness that plagued you before.

you lapse into silence as lem returns his gaze to the tv. you keep looking up at him. he laughs at some of the jokes, frowns at others. he keeps petting you, though, running his hands through your hair almost absentmindedly.. you poke him lightly in the stomach to get his attention. he looks back down at you.

"whats up?"

you hesitate a little. "...can we kiss?"  
he smiles warmly at you. "of course. come up here." with some effort, you sit up so youre at almost eye level with him. he holds the side of your face in one hand and pulls you in close. his lips are soft, and he kisses you gently. you pull back and give him a look before you press your lips together again. you move closer to him, pulling him in a little. he gets your intent and kisses you harder, running his hands through your hair. you make a small noise in the back of your throat. when he pulls away again, he uses his hold on your hair to make you tilt your head back, and he presses kisses along your neck and jaw, making you shiver. 

"cmere," he says, under his breath so you barely hear it, and he moves you further into his lap. he continues to kiss you, holding you by the small of your back and keeping you from falling off the couch. you feel his teeth drag lightly against your skin and your breath hitches. your neck is a sensitive spot, he knows, its why youve already got so many marks there. he only kisses though, doesnt bite or suck. you squirm in his lap a little. he finally seems done with teasing you and kisses you on the lips again. you feel your face heat with how eager you are for it, but you cant help it. kissing him is so nice. hes slow about it, and you feel desire start to build up in you as your lips slide against his. you feel a little out of breath when you pull apart, your chest feeling tight.  


"lem," you breathe out. you dont know what its supposed to mean, but he picks up on your message anyway.  


"you know, i love it when you say my name like that." his hands rest on your hips, underneath your shirt, threatening to explore further. his hands are so warm. "makes me feel like im doing something right." his hands start to move, feeling up your stomach and back. you lean into his chest, feeling vulnerable.  


"well, you are," you say quietly. his touch is soft, gentle, always gentle. youre somehow relaxed and tensed up at the same time, and when his fingers find their way to your nipples, you cant hold back the sound you let out. youre already sensitive, and his hands leave tingling sensations behind wherever your skin meets. hes just touching you, but it feels so good.  


youre tempted to chalk it up to the intimacy of this moment.  


"yeah, anything that makes you make a cute face like that has got to be good." he rolls your nipples around with his fingers, and you have to force yourself to breathe properly as you twitch and shake under his touch. your nipples are so much more sensitive than normal, even him just playing with them lightly like this makes your legs shake. you moan when he pinches one, and you squeeze your thighs together. "so cute," he says, and pulls on them. you squeak and immediately bury your face in his neck in embarrassment. he just laughs at you and you pinch his side in retaliation.  


he seems to have enough of toying with your nipples and slides his hands back down to the waistline of your shorts. he pasues, and you nod your permission. he pulls them down, and, with your help, off of you. he keeps your panties on, though. you wonder about this, but then he starts to rub you through them and the pleasure that shoots through you forces you to stop wondering about it. youre sensitive down here too, and him rubbing you through your panties is simultaneously too much and not nearly enough. you gasp loudly and roll your hips up into his touch. your eyes involuntarily squeeze closed, but you can feel his eyes on you, watching your reactions. you keep rolling your hips into his hand, knowing youve probably started to soak through your panties but unable to stop.  


lemons voice in your ear doesnt grant you any more self control. "that feels good, doesnt it babe? you like getting yourself off with my hand? you look so good like this. keep going. see how close you can get yourself." you move your hips faster, as fast as you can, grabbing onto his wrist and pressing it flatter against yourself so you can grind on it easier. it feels so sinfully good, thoughts of quieting down the noises pouring out of you never cross your mind. you whine loudly, wordlessly, and moan into the open air. youre so close, so quickly. you can feel it, just a little bit more. just before you can finish, though, lem pulls his hand out of your grasp.  


you deflate, the tension that had been building in your body ebbing slowly. you open your eyes, and meet your boyfriends gaze, feeling mildly annoyed.  


"calm down, deej." he kisses the side of your mouth and you only sigh.  


"i was so close..."  


"i know, thats why i stopped you."  


"mm." you rest your head on his chest, letting your eyes flutter closed again. "that's cruel, lem."  


"i promise i have a good reason, if that helps." he must take your silence as an indication to continue. "im getting a little worked up myself, here." he takes his hand in yours and guides it from where it had been floating uselessly around your crotch to press against his hard cock. you hum appreciatively and take it upon yourself to pull it from the confines of his sweatpants and underwear.  


"okay, maybe ill let you off the hook this time." he snorts at you and you wrap your hand around his cock and give an experimental stroke. he moans and you keep going, spurred on by his sounds. you keep your pace slow, just wanting to hear him moan for you more than anything. youre perfectly content to continue like this, but then he puts his hand over your hand and gently pulls until you get the idea and let go.  


"put your legs on either side of me." you obediently follow his direction, and realize the position this puts you in. lem pulls your soaked panties aside to finally expose your pussy. you work together to get him inside you, you lowering your hips while he lines up. you moan as he fill you, relishing in the feeling of being connected like this. hes so gentle with you, immediately placing his free hand on your hip to help guide you down.  


you take your time lowering yourself down onto him, and he doesn't rush you. youre panting by the time hes fully inside you, already feeling near orgasm from his teasing earlier. right now though, you want to ride him more than anything. you raise your hips up slowly and bring them back down hard, doing your best to build up a rhythm. lemon helps you, using his grip on your hips to help you lift and lower yourself on him. in this position, he reaches deep inside you, bringing you hurtling towards your orgasm. you cant bring yourself to slow down even as you know youre getting close, your body moving almost of its own accord. its not long before you reach your peak, leaning forward into him and moaning loudly into his ear.  


seemingly undeterred, lemon keeps your hips moving through your orgasm, and the sensation of him pounding into you while your pussy spasms has you throwing your head back. you twitch and moan in his hands, summoning up what little strength you have left to keep riding him. lem is groaning underneath you, breathing hard and hot enough that you can feel it, and you desperately want to make your boyfriend cum inside of you.  


you moan loudly as his grip tightens and he brings your hips down even harder on his cock, making your pussy ache and you see stars. you dig your nails into his shoulder and whine, feeling another orgasm building. "ah, lem, right there, please," you pant, and you feel his nails dig into your hips. it hardly registers amongst the pleasure and your single minded focus on your boyfriend. you know hes close and you want him to cum inside you. you want the feeling of being connected like that, of being as near to him as you can possibly be. you do your best to bring him closer to the edge, bringing your hips down harder and clenching down on him.  


he groans and starts thrusting up into you now, so you know its working. his hands are bruising your hips with how hard hes holding them, and you feel your hips and knees start to ache but you dont slow down. at some point you closed your eyes, so youre taken by surprise by lemon kissing you hard, wrapping your tongue around his and sucking on it. you kiss him back just as fervently, and before you know it, you're cumming again. you feel yourself dripping wet all over you both, feel your pussy clench tight around him, and you let out a long moan when he finally cums inside you, groaning your name into your mouth. he lets out spurt after spurt of cum inside you, leaving you feeling warm and filled. you can feel some of it dripping out, but you push your hips down fully onto him so you can keep as much in as possible.  


you collapse against your boyfriends chest in exhaustion. youre both panting heavily, trying to come down and catch your breath. it takes a minute or two of nothing but breathing, but eventually you both get enough air in your lungs to kiss once more. you kiss slow and hard, trying to communicate without words just how much you adore him. he wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer, as close as you can get, even though both of you are hot and sweaty.  


you pull away, but press your forehead against his, hoping he can physically feel your affection. "i love you so much," you say quietly.  


"i love you too." lem moves one of his hands up to play with your hair again, scratching your scalp and making you go boneless.  


"you feel so good inside me, lem... it makes me really happy to be connected with you like this," you purposefully mumble it, doing your best to only minimally embarrass yourself.  


"yeah. it feels nice inside you." damn, he heard you. still, your chest feels tight, and you cant help but capture his lips one more time. its relatively chaste compared to your other kisses tonight, but it feels much more intimate.  


"can we sit here like this for a while?" you reach your hand up to play with his hair, too. he straightens it almost every day, but whenever it gets wet you can see how naturally curly it is. its cute.  


"of course babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this reads like erotica. and thats really embarrassing. but i hope you enjoyed anyways and sorry for the wait

**Author's Note:**

> theres a part two to this, with smut, that ill post whenever i clean it up, which isnt tonight cus i gotta go to bed. but like, itll be soon probably so keep an eye out?


End file.
